Missing Valentine
by DorisDonut
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and when the class is passing out Valentines, Brittany finds out someone didn't give her one. So, she is desperate in receiving that Valentine.. Cartoon universe.


**See, it's like 1:50 where I am and I felt incomplete without writing this. And even though where I am Valentine's Day is over, still. And since I'm exhausted, this is a crazy story I wrote and made up as I went along. So. Blergh.**

* * *

Brittany patted her hair and sighed happily. Brittany loved most parts of Valentines day.

For one thing, she was the most popular girl in the grade. And, she was the prettiest. And the most talented. And the best. And the most gorgeous. And the most amazing. And her list went on.

And due to this, she got the most valentines. And roses. And love letters.

Even though, like most other kids, she threw it all away after one or two days, she loved the attention she got.

She loved when boys surrounded her and stuttered as they greeted her. She loved when they complimented how she looked, or how they handed her a rose. She loved getting kisses on the hand. (But, she does wash it off.. Boys..)

That's why passing out Valentine's was one of her favorite events of the year. (Well, in the classroom. In the lunch room, you practically see the boys drooling, which makes it better.)

Brittany looked at one of the shiny silver stickers on her Valentine's Day mailbox bag, which had her reflection looking back at her. She even had a beautiful red ribbon in her hair which she bought yesterday! She batted her eyelashes. Every kid in her class was sitting at their desk, looking around to see everyone's bags.

Some people were blushing hard (Brittany bet most of them were blushing because they made her stuff), some tried to hide their face, one or two were bored, and a few were enthusiastic and couldn't wait to pass out their cards.

Brittany knew she probably had the best mailbox bag in the class. It was pink, with neat ribbons on it and her name in cursive, with sparkles and shiny stickers. She beamed. She got compliments for it, but also knew many envied her. Which, she loved.

Who wouldn't envy the Brittany Miller? Who wouldn't love her, drool over her? Give her valentines? Give her a card, a rose? No one!

"Okay, class!" The teacher clapped her hands. She was dressed all in red, pink and white with a light purple necklace. Brittany liked her outfit, but her hair do..

"Time to pass out Valentines! When I say go, everyone go up to the back table and get their gifts. Quickly pass them out, we're trying to be less revealing as possible, especially for those who wrote secret admirer notes."

Some girls giggled.

The teacher smiled. "Now, you had to get everyone a card. If not, then don't hand anything out. You can give additional notes to certain people or your roses, but each student MUST have a traditional Valentine's day card. Understood?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. Oh, brother! This lady made this clear all week.

"Now, on your mark, get set- go!"

Kids jumped out of their seats and crowded around the back table.

Brittany picked up her cards. They were store bought, but very pretty. They were sparkly with 3D hearts on them. She didn't embarrass herself, nor did she spend a fortune. Each one had her name beautifully written, a "happy valentines day" label, and that was all. She didn't bother wasting her time on the names.

Since that was all she had, she managed to pass out quickly. And by the time she got to her desk, her mailbox Valentine's day bag was full, and Ross's were all over her desk and chair. See, she was adored!

She picked up the roses from her seat and laid them on her desk.

Now, here was the hard part. Se had to separate the love notes, roses and any other additional items from the required Valentine's day cards to make sure everyone got her something.

Which, turned out to be easy. The additional things were huge, she stuck them in a plastic bag.

She looked through the rest. Cards with candy from Theodore and Eleanor.. A calculator thing from Jeanette.. A card with some stupid nerdy quote from Simon.. 3D cards... Homemade cards.. Lazy store bought cards.. More candy cards.. Lollipops...

And she counted out 20. In the class were 22 people. Since herself wasn't included, one person forgot to give her something.

Brittany frowned. She tapped Jeanette on the back. Jeanette was reading some love note. From Simon?

Jeanette turned around from her desk cheerfully. "Hi Brittany!"

"How many of those regular cards did you get?" Brittany asked quickly.

Jeanette shrugged, and tapped her chin. "Hm.. I didn't count, so-"

"Never mind," Brittany said instantly. "Theodore?"

Theodore turned around sucking on a lollipop. "Hmmm?"

"How many regular cards did Eleanor get?!"

Theodore turned around, then turned back around. "21."

Brittany's eyes widened. What? This couldn't be! Jeanette probably had the proper amount too!

She, Brittany, the prettiest girl in this class, the grade, and probably one of the best in school- didn't get a valentine from someone! And it was required!

"Simon," Brittany demanded "Can you believe this? Some arrogant low life pathetic idiotic crazy insane idiot didn't give me a valentine!"

Simon glanced at Brittany's desk. Even though she put a lot in a plastic bag, her desk still over flowed with goods.

Simon shrugged. "Brittany, it's not that big of a deal. You've got plenty of other-"

"Zip it!" Brittany snapped. She was going to find this fool. How dare they? How DARE they?

She searched through the bag quickly. Her sisters, Simon, Theodore, some boy named Jim.. That talk girl Emma.. Carl.. Christopher.. Cameron.. Sophia..

Alvin. He didn't give her a Valentine.

How could he NOT give her a rose? A love note? A stupid cheap card?

Brittany stood up in anger. He, that "thing", was SUPPOSED to give her a card. And NOOO. He gave every other girl in the class his stupid cards, and not her. Se was going to tell her teacher, now. She was outraged.

But just as she pink clad, angry chipette neared the desk, her teacher stood up and announced lunch time.

So, now she was staring down at the fruit in front of her. She backed strawberries because they were red, and that was like hearts. But she didn't feel all lovey dovey. She was mad.

"Brittany, it's just a card," Eleanor said, sighing.

"I don't care if it's a card! He was required to bring me something!" Brittany snapped.

Someone coughed. "Uh.. Brittany.." A voice stuttered. Brittany turned around and tree boys with roses stood.

Brittany batted her eyelashes. And took the flowers.

"See? You're even getting flowers from kids you don't know!" Eleanor said, exasperated.

Brittany narrowed her eyes. "So?"

And at the end of the day she was fed up. He passed her when they were doing math. He passed her when she was buying milk at lunch. He passed her in the hall. He was in front of her in the line at the water fountain. But no card was given.

So at the end of class she marched up to his desk.

"Listen jerk, I don't know what I did and I only fought with you once yesterday, but you OWE me!" Brittany ordered fiercely. Alvin stared at her.

"I said, you OWE me."

Alvin narrowed his eyes. He wasn't taking any of this. "Owe you WHAT?"

"My Valentine," Brittany replied sassily, studying her nails, "Hello, duh!"

Now Alvin was only confused, but his glare remained. "What are you talking about?"

"The valentine you were required to give me!" Brittany shouted angrily, "Give me it!"

Alvin glared at her. But, what? What was she talking about. Oh, yeah!

"Oh!" Alvin said, shoving his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a dirty, crumbled "card".

Alvin smiled charmingly, and dropped the object into Brittany's flat palm. "There you go!"

He left three classroom. Brittany muttered and opened the card.

It was green and had a picture of a nose and read:

"Everyone NOSE you're my valentine, boogie girl!"

Brittany stared at the note for a second. Was this some kind of a joke? Or was she waiting a whole day.. For this? This trash?

She crumbled the card and tossed it into the trash.

Ugh, boys.

But then, she carefully picked it up again out of the trash, and smiled.

But still, ugh, boys.


End file.
